


10 things I hate about you

by notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis/pseuds/notgoingtoletmyfriendsseethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Based off of the movie 10 Things I Hate About You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 things I hate about you

This came out of the Wilcroft tag, but it sort of inevidibly turned into Wilcroft/ Sperril. AU based off the story plot of “10 Things I Hate About You.”  
Prompt by George: There should be a 10 Things I Hate About Justin Bancroft fic, where Merril transfers to Dalton and wants to go out with Spencer, but Spencer is not allowed to date anyone unless his Amazon warrior sister Sydney is dating, and since most boys prefer having their testicles attached to their body, there’s no chance of that happening, unless of course, Merril can coax bad boy Justin into dating Sydney.  
Someone write this.  
Merril peered up over her french book from where she sat in the library, her eyes flying to the boy who sat a few tables down from her. As opposed to Merril’s, his table was full to the point where extra chairs had been dragged around it. A few of those chairs had come from Merril’s table, and her heart had flown when He had walked up to ask her if it was alright if he borrow them. She had sputtered a bit before nodding yes and smiling. He stopped talking to his group of friends when he caught her eyes on him, and smiled at her. Merril sheepishly waved and ducked her head down again.   
“Why don’t you just go over there and talk to him?” Merril looked up from her blush to see Danny pulling into the seat across from her, blocking her view of Spencer. She scooted her chair to the right a slight bit.   
“He’s with his friends.”  
“I don’t see the dilemma.” Merril swatted his arm.   
“I’m not going to interrupt them. I’ll just talk to him when he comes over here for french help.”  
“How do you know he will?” Danny only asked this to entertain Merril. Of course Spencer was going to come to their table, as he did every day. When all his friends would break from socializing to head to the gym or cafeteria, Spencer would wait until all of them had exited before getting up and practically skipping to Merril’s table. Merril tutored the Willis boy in french every other day, but even on the afternoons where they were not scheduled to meet, Spencer would stop by to ask her how her day was, the excitement on each of their faces as they talked about homework did not make sense to Danny at first, until he realized it did not matter what they were talking about, they were just excited to see each other.   
“He always does. Besides, we have a quiz tomorrow, and I’m pretty sure his nap yesterday lasted the entire class.” Danny rolled his eyes. Merril had probably payed as much attention to the lesson as Spencer did. Danny had seen her staring at the slumped form sitting in from of her every time he had glanced at her. Merril was just better at studying outside of class than Spencer was.  
The hands on the clock made their way to three o’clock, and the herd at Spencer’s table began to dwindle as everyone went to grab a snack or head to practice. Danny knew by the smile that had spread across the face the boy making his way across the library, and the nervous shuffling of Merril’s books on the desk, it was time for Danny to leave as well.   
Danny knew that the two would be done with actual schoolwork at four, but they would stay in the library until four thirty, tight up until the time that Spencer would have to leave for practice. They would help each other gather books before wishing each other luck on the quiz, and then Spencer would stretch his arms distractingly. Merril would insist on walking him to the gym, and then since she was there she might as well stay and work on other homework.   
Sure enough, when Danny opened the metal door to the gymnasium there was Merril perched on the bleachers, forgotten science notebook sliding off her lap.  
“What I’m saying is, if we can get someone to take Sydney out, even just on on date, then Spencer wold be allowed to…” Danny didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Merril’s eyes lit up. It didn’t take long for her enthusiasm to drain though, upon the realization that the task of finding a man to put up with Sydney Willis would be next to impossible.  
“Danny, there isn’t one boy in this entire school who has the guts to take that on, no matter the bribe.”  
“I can think of one…”   
“So what you’re telling me is, you’re going to put in a good word, get me out of this mess, if I take Amazon Warrior over there on a date?”   
Merril and Danny simultaneously nodded, and Justin looked up in disbelief as ran his fingers through his hair. You have got to be kidding me.   
“And how exactly, are you going to manage that?”  
“I-” Danny coughed, nervous about the glance he was receiving, “I work in the office. The principle is.. fond of me. I can convince him it wasn’t your fault. He trust me.” Justin had seen Danny around the main office on several of his visits, and judging by the way the man seemed to worship the ground Danny walked on he knew that it would be no problem for him.  
Shit. They had him trapped. Justin’s father would kill him if he found out he was getting into trouble here too.   
But what can he really do? He’s four thousand miles across the Atlantic. Justin spat bitterly on the ground.   
Lets not find out.   
Justin put his hand in his pocket to fish for his lighter. “Fine. One date.”


End file.
